Faolins True Story
by Saymorian
Summary: Arya told Eragon of how she loved Faolin, what she didn't say is whether he returned her feelings. What if he didn't? What if one day, she decided to tell Eragon the truth... about everything? One shot. Arya OOC. which ending is better? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Faolins true story.

**Summary****: Arya told Eragon of how she loved Faolin, what she didn't say is whether he returned her feelings. What if he didn't? What if one day, she decided to tell Eragon the truth... about everything? One shot. Arya OOC.**

**AN****: I just thought of this once, because, in nearly all of the fics I've read have Faolin in love with Arya, so I thought, what if her feelings were unrequited? I know that she calls them 'kindred spirits' but that could be friendship too, no?**

**Disclaimer****: Hmmm, am I the ****man**** who wrote the 'Inheritance Cycle' and lives in ****America****? Nah, definitely not me, so therefore sadly Eragon and his world are neither mine nor my creation, I just read about them. **

**This is set a probably before the fight at Urû'baen **

* * *

Arya P.O.V.

Flashback

_I sat alone, high up in the tree. I stared into space at the pure blue sky, devoid of clouds. I faced away from the sun as I leant against the trunk of the mighty oak. I heard a snap of a branch and the rustle of leaves, someone was walking close by. I heard two musical laughs, one male and one female. I recognised the male and my heart seemed to squirm._

_It was _his _laugh, the elf I loved, the one who was my best friend, yet never saw me as anything more._

_Faolin_

_Oh how I wished that he felt the same... but he already had a mate. I recognised her as the female voice mixed with his. Her name was Veylinae and older than I by a couple of years, closer to his age, him being five more than me. _

_I sighed inwardly, yet no amount of wishing would change anything. I had to move, there was no way I could stay and listen to them. Using the ancient language I cloaked myself in invisibility and slipped away._

I jolted back to the present to where I sat in Nasuada's tent with many others for a meeting, shaking away the last few traces of the memory, the memory that pained me so. I heard someone speak my name, they were in my head.

_Arya?_

It was Saphira, the great sapphire dragon, the last female dragon, yet there was hope that one day the dragons would be large in numbers once more. She had grown close to me over time, maybe it was a lingering bond from the time I ferried her egg between the mountains and the forest, who knew. She always could tell when I was distracted and tried to help, if she could. I suppose some of Eragon had rubbed off on her...

_Yes Saphira?_

_You seem distracted, is something troubling you?_

_Not at all, I was simply... Remembering something..._

_Well, Nasuada doesn't seem happy_

_Saphira _I thought suddenly _where is Eragon?_

_Hmmm...He's coming, running_

_Ah_

The dragon left my mind and I wondered. I needed someone to tell, could that person be the young rider? Since the fall of Feinster we had become quite close, friends only though through mutual understanding. I knew I wasn't ready to love again, not yet, once the black tyrant is slain perhaps I can move on. Yet now I was in love with one who was gone from me, one who had never loved me. This knowledge hurt me more than the fact of his demise. I felt it was my fault. I still blamed myself, I wasn't sure if I'd ever stop, though one day perhaps it can happen.

"So I thought that, about Belatona-"

Nasuada began to speak about planning for our attack on Belatona and I pulled myself from my grief to listen, when the tent flap behind me flew open. I as well as the whole present council turned to behold

Eragon

"I'm sorry I'm late my Lady, on the way here I was stopped by a man asking me to save the life of his wife; dying in childbirth, it was something which I knew would cost me little effort and I knew it would not go wrong so I saved her, and the child. Please forgive me My Lady." With this, the rider bowed to his liege lady.

Nasuada nodded "Sit down Eragon; we're just discussing what is to be done about the siege of Urû'baen."

Eragon nodded once, a graceful tilt of his elfish-looking features. I felt him slide into the seat next to me as he made a breeze come my way, and I smiled_, always so willing to help anyone if he can. _I thought. And I knew then that, yes, I could tell him the truth of Faolin, I wasn't sure how he'd react, but he was my best friend and I knew I could trust him.

Now I just had to wait for the council meeting to be over so that I could ask to speak with him...

It seemed to take years for the meeting to conclude, yet it finally did and I was free to leave. I followed Eragon out of the tent and, as he began to walk over to Saphira, I took his arm gently.

"Shadeslayer?" I asked gently

I watched him look at me with his brown eyes, so full of depth; he had seen things that no one his age should have had to, for this I felt pity for him. He stopped walking and turned to face me, a small smile tugged at his mouth and his voice was amused as he spoke.

"Shadeslayer, how many times have I asked you, please call me Eragon."

I could not help but smile at him

"Two-and-twenty and please, it's Arya if you wish me to address you by your name."

"Very well, Arya," his smile widened "Now, what do you request?"

"I wish only to speak to you, Eragon, if you will. There's no one else I can trust with this."

He looked slightly taken aback at the seriousness of my question, yet accepted it and nodded.

"Would you like to talk now?" He asked, perfectly serious now

I shook my head "No, I must report to my mother; then I will find you, where will you be?"

He paused for a second and then spoke "In my tent, Saphira is going hunting and I never had time to look at 'Domia abr wyrda' before now,"  
"Very well Eragon, I shall find you there, for now, good-bye."

"Good bye Arya," He replied before turning and walking away, to his tent. I however, had my duty to do; I walked to my tent to find a mirror.

* * *

After relaying anything important to my mother I slipped out of my tent and felt it close gently behind me. Now to Eragons tent, the only problem was, I was a little unsure as to its location. I started walking the way I knew; then with a mumbled curse remembered that his tent had been moved. Now I had absolutely no idea where to go. I decided to look for his mind to guide me there _aha! _I thought triumphantly, locating it. And finding it to be in the opposite direction to the way I was going_, typical_. It took me a matter of minutes to get there, Saphira was not there, hunting. I knocked on the pole gently, just loud enough for him to hear.

He pushed the flap aside a few seconds later.

"Arya," He smiled, I couldn't help the small returning smile I gave; Eragon was a sincere person.

"Eragon," I nodded

"Err, would you like to come in?" He asked, polite

"Actually I'd prefer to talk away from the camp, if you wouldn't mind, it's not something I've told many people, except my mother, and Oromis knew..." I broke off and looked at the floor; Oromis was a sensitive subject with both me and the young rider.

Eragons voice shook slightly as he started, but then he controlled his emotions "Very well. I know a clearing a little away from the camp...?"

I looked back up at him "That sounds perfect."

A little while later we sat facing each other in the clearing. I knew Eragon was waiting for me to speak, so I did

"Eragon," My voice was quiet, only just audible over the noise of the small stream flowing behind him, that and the regular forest noises. However only he could hear me, I having set up the spell which meant that none could overhear us. "Do you remember when I came to find you in the Empire and I told you about how I loved _Faolin?_" saying his name was hard, yet I managed it.

I watched Eragons eyes flash slightly before they became calm again. I knew he loved me, yet the times he had tried to woo me it was not love, that had grown over time.

"Aye," he spoke the word slowly, as if unsure as of what to make of my question.

"Well, the truth is Eragon, I have lied to you."

He stared at me in shock "What?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly lying. I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

"I see..." He said slowly, trying to process what I was saying I suppose.

"Eragon, you are the only one I trust, so to you the truth shall be known, just don't tell anyone."  
"I will never, would you like me to take an oath?"

"Yes I think that would be appropriate."

So he did, he promised in the ancient language, though, being the man he was, I doubted he would have said anything.

"As I said, I told you of my love for Faolin." Saying his name was easier this time.

Eragon nodded patiently and I continued, finding my courage from him.

"Well, he didn't _exactly _feel the same," I murmured, looking down

When I found the courage to look up at him I could see his eyes had widened in shock.

"But, you told me on the way back to the Varden that you were kindred spirits...?"

"And we were. We were best friends, we were like twins, yet I loved him, I loved him for years and years. Yet to him I was simply a best friend, someone to talk to and spend time with, but never romance."

I choked on the last word and had to try really hard to stop the tears from falling. Yet it seemed there was a rebel among them and one slipped through the dam. It slid down my face, one of the first that had escaped me in a long time. Before I could do anything Eragon reached over and brushed it away with his thumb. I closed my eyes at his touch, brief though it was. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His gentle brown eyes were filled with concern for me, I was angry at myself for not feeling angry at him. Why was I not furious that I acted so weak around him?

_Because you like him _A small voice at the back of my mind mocked me. Yet it wasn't entirely wrong, I did like him, as a friend

_Now... _mocked the voice

I realised that I had been staring into space for the past few seconds. Yet Eragon still sat waiting patiently, he truly was the perfect gentleman.

"He had a mate anyway..." I murmured and more tears spilled, though I closed my eyes tight to stop them.

"Arya," Eragons voice was quiet, only I could hear him "Arya, don't cry," He looked so pained and willing to help that I broke down into tears. What was wrong with me? When had I ever cried like this?

Suddenly I felt strong arms envelop me and I found my face against something hard and warm, and blue. Eragon had pulled me against his chest, not in a romantic way, simply to comfort me as best he could. I was strangely thankful for it. And I felt something I hadn't in a long time. I almost felt as if I could love this boy, no, Eragon was no longer the boy who had saved me from Gil'ead (sp?) he had matured into a man. I felt as if, given time, I could grow to love Eragon as he did me, I just needed time to let go of my past love; Faolin.

After a little while the tears simply stopped, I needed to cry no more. I drew back from Eragon, slightly reluctant to leave the warmth of his arms. He simply let me go, yet my heart almost wished he hadn't, that he had kept me in his arms for a little while longer.

Something had to be wrong with me, what was I thinking? First I broke down and became weak; then I thought I could love him.

Even if that were true, how could he want me, I was broken inside, yet not as much as I had been. His friendship had helped me.

"So you see, Eragon, I thought you might have thought that me and Faolin were, well, you know."

"Well, I cannot deny that is what I thought," He looked a little guilty for thinking it, yet how could he have known?

I smiled a little at him, "Thank you," I murmured

"For what?" he asked

"For being there for me," I spoke as though it was obvious.

"Anytime," He smiled back, then he sighed "I suppose we should get back, they'll wonder where we are," He stood up and I felt a sudden shock, with Eragon I could almost forget the war that raged.

"I suppose," I stood, wondering if he could hear the reluctance in my voice

He made to leave but I took hold of his arm, he turned, surprised

"No, wait a moment," I said

He nodded to show he would

"Eragon, I know this question might hurt you but, I wonder, what exactly are your feelings for me?"

He looked shocked and for a fraction of a second I could see the hurt revealed in his eyes, it was on a level I had not imagined and suddenly I felt as evil as Galbatorix, but I had to know.

"I-" He stopped and took a deep breath "You are the only one I ever have, and ever will love." He said the words in such a way in which I could not doubt that they were truly what were in his heart.

"Eragon I..." I broke off, unsure what to say "I'm so sorry Eragon," I whispered, feeling sorrow for him, I had crushed his heart so many times, and he had still supported me, loved me even. That was more than Faolin had ever done.

His eyes shone slightly, as if they were full of unshed tears "Its fine," He kept his voice steady as he turned away.

As he started to walk away I realised.

There was nothing wrong with me. What I had thought was true, that, given time, I could give him my whole heart like he deserved. I already had started to fall in love with him, I just hadn't realised it.

"Eragon wait!" I called

To my relief, he turned, concealing his anguish again under a mask of calm "Yes Arya?" he asked, voice steady.

"I need to know, might I ask one thing from you?" I expected him to say no, and I knew I deserved it.

"What is it?" He asked calmly

Suddenly I was nervous, my mouth suddenly dry. I was afraid of rejection and of what I was about to ask. Yet I found the courage to close the gap between us a little. We stood a few feet apart.

"Eragon," I whispered "Kiss me,"

He froze and for a moment I thought he was going to run. But he took a hesitant step toward me. His mask was gone; I could see the love in his eyes. There were inches between us and I could feel the tension in the air. He put his hand on my face gently. He hesitated, and then closed the gap between us, his mouth met mine.

The kiss was gentle, yet it contained all the love he felt for me. My eyes fluttered closed of their own accord. But all too soon he pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw his fear; he was scared of heartbreak again, I had put that fear into him.

"Eragon," I murmured "I- I think I'm falling in love with you..."

"You are?" He was still wary, as if he might wake from a dream at any moment.

"Yes, just give me a little more time; for I am broken at the moment, but I will mend, I just need you to fix me. I know how much I have hurt you, yet I can only hope that you will wait for a little while, until I can let go fully."  
"Arya," His voice was soft "Arya, I would wait forever for you. I love you,"  
"I smiled at him and embraced him, hugging him tightly. He hugged back and I knew he understood.

I loved him, but needed time to let go.

My feelings for Faolin would pass, they were but a shadow of the love I knew I would feel for Eragon.

* * *

**AN: Well, what was that like? The ending came out of nowhere I'll admit, it was mainly supposed to be about Arya's love for Faolin. But things change. :)**

**Please review, I need to know how I did; Good? Bad? Okay?**

**S**


	2. alternate ending

**Hello, so yeah, I got very mixed reviews for this fiction and many people said that it would have been better as a hopeful sort of ending, so, I now have two endings and would like to know which one is better, thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, have ownership of the inheritance cycle, it belongs to Mr. Christopher Paolini**

Arya P.O.V.

Flashback

_I sat alone, high up in the tree. I stared into space at the pure blue sky, devoid of clouds. I faced away from the sun as I leant against the trunk of the mighty oak. I heard a snap of a branch and the rustle of leaves, someone was walking close by. I heard two musical laughs, one male and one female. I recognised the male and my heart seemed to squirm._

_It was _his _laugh, the elf I loved, the one who was my best friend, yet never saw me as anything more._

_Faolin_

_Oh how I wished that he felt the same... but he already had a mate. I recognised her as the female voice mixed with his. Her name was Veylinae and older than I by a couple of years, closer to his age, him being five more than me. _

_I sighed inwardly, yet no amount of wishing would change anything. I had to move, there was no way I could stay and listen to them. Using the ancient language I cloaked myself in invisibility and slipped away._

I jolted back to the present to where I sat in Nasuada's tent with many others for a meeting, shaking away the last few traces of the memory, the memory that pained me so. I heard someone speak my name, they were in my head.

_Arya?_

It was Saphira, the great sapphire dragon, the last female dragon, yet there was hope that one day the dragons would be large in numbers once more. She had grown close to me over time, maybe it was a lingering bond from the time I ferried her egg between the mountains and the forest, who knew. She always could tell when I was distracted and tried to help, if she could. I suppose some of Eragon had rubbed off on her...

_Yes Saphira?_

_You seem distracted, is something troubling you?_

_Not at all, I was simply... Remembering something..._

_Well, Nasuada doesn't seem happy_

_Saphira _I thought suddenly _where is Eragon?_

_Hmmm...He's coming, running_

_Ah_

The dragon left my mind and I wondered. I needed someone to tell, could that person be the young rider? Since the fall of Feinster we had become quite close, friends only though through mutual understanding. I knew I wasn't ready to love again, not yet, once the black tyrant is slain perhaps I can move on. Yet now I was in love with one who was gone from me, one who had never loved me. This knowledge hurt me more than the fact of his demise. I felt it was my fault. I still blamed myself, I wasn't sure if I'd ever stop, though one day perhaps it can happen.

"So I thought that, about Urû'baen—"

Nasuada began to speak about planning for our attack on Uru'baen and I pulled myself from my grief to listen, when the tent flap behind me flew open. I as well as the whole present council turned to behold

Eragon

"I'm sorry I'm late my Lady, on the way here I was stopped by a man asking me to save the life of his wife; dying in childbirth, it was something which I knew would cost me little effort and I knew it would not go wrong so I saved her, and the child. Please forgive me My Lady." With this, the rider bowed to his liege lady.

Nasuada nodded "Sit down Eragon; we're just discussing what is to be done about the siege of Urû'baen."

Eragon nodded once, a graceful tilt of his elfish-looking features. I felt him slide into the seat next to me as he made a breeze come my way, and I smiled_, always so willing to help anyone if he can. _I thought. And I knew then that, yes, I could tell him the truth of Faolin, I wasn't sure how he'd react, but he was my best friend and I knew I could trust him.

Now I just had to wait for the council meeting to be over so that I could ask to speak with him...

It seemed to take years for the meeting to conclude, yet it finally did and I was free to leave. I followed Eragon out of the tent and, as he began to walk over to Saphira, I took his arm gently.

"Shadeslayer...?" I asked gently

I watched him look at me with his brown eyes, so full of depth; he had seen things that no one his age should have had to, for this I felt pity for him. He stopped walking and turned to face me properly, a small smile tugged at his mouth and his voice was amused as he spoke.

"Shadeslayer, how many times have I asked you, please call me Eragon."

I could not help but smile at him

"Two-and-twenty and please, it's Arya if you wish me to address you by your name."

"Very well, Arya," his smile widened "Now, what do you request?"

"I wish only to speak to you, Eragon, if you will. There's no one else I can trust with this."

He looked slightly taken aback at the seriousness of my question, yet accepted it and nodded.

"Would you like to talk now?" He asked, perfectly serious now

I shook my head "No, I must report to my mother; then I will find you, where will you be?"

He paused for a second and then spoke "In my tent, Saphira is going hunting and I never had time to look at 'Domia abr wyrda' before now,"  
"Very well Eragon, I shall find you there, for now, good-bye."

"Good bye Arya," He replied before turning and walking away, to his tent. I however, had my duty to do; I walked to my tent to find a mirror.

After relaying anything important to my mother I slipped out of my tent and felt it close gently behind me. Now to Eragon's tent, the only problem was, I was a little unsure as to its location. I started walking the way I knew; then with a mumbled curse remembered that his tent had been moved. Now I had absolutely no idea where to go. I decided to look for his mind to guide me there _aha! _I thought triumphantly, locating it. And finding it to be in the opposite direction to the way I was going_, typical_. It took me a matter of minutes to get there, Saphira was not there, hunting. I knocked on the pole gently, just loud enough for him to hear.

He pushed the flap aside a few seconds later.

"Arya," He smiled, I couldn't help the small returning smile I gave; Eragon was a sincere person.

"Eragon," I nodded

"Er, would you like to come in?" He asked, polite

"Actually I'd prefer to talk away from the camp, if you wouldn't mind, it's not something I've told many people, except my mother, and Oromis knew..." I broke off and looked at the floor; Oromis was a sensitive subject with both me and the young rider.

Eragon's voice shook slightly as he started, but then he controlled his emotions "Very well. I know a clearing a little away from the camp...?"

I looked back up at him "That sounds perfect."

A little while later we sat facing each other in the clearing. I knew Eragon was waiting for me to speak, so I did

"Eragon," My voice was quiet, only just audible over the noise of the small stream flowing behind him, that and the regular forest noises. However only he could hear me, I having set up the spell which meant that none could overhear us. "Do you remember when I came to find you in the Empire and I told you about how I loved _Faolin?_" saying his name was hard, yet I managed it.

I watched Eragon's eyes flash slightly before they became calm again. I knew he loved me, yet the times he had tried to woo me it was not love, that had grown over time.

"Aye," he spoke the word slowly, as if unsure as of what to make of my question.

"Well, the truth is Eragon, I have lied to you."

He stared at me in shock "What?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly lying. I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

"I see..." He said slowly, trying to process what I was saying I suppose.

"Eragon, you are the only one I trust, so to you the truth shall be known, just don't tell anyone."  
"I will never, would you like me to take an oath?"

"Yes I think that would be appropriate."

So he did, he promised in the ancient language, though, being the man he was, I doubted he would have said anything.

"As I said, I told you of my love for Faolin." Saying his name was easier this time.

Eragon nodded patiently and I continued, finding my courage from him.

"Well, he didn't _exactly _feel the same," I murmured, looking down

When I found the courage to look up at him I could see his eyes had widened in shock.

"But, you told me on the way back to the Varden that you were kindred spirits...?"

"And we were. We were best friends, we were like twins, yet I loved him, I loved him for years and years. Yet to him I was simply a best friend, someone to talk to and spend time with, but never romance."

I choked on the last word and had to try really hard to stop the tears from falling. Yet it seemed there was a rebel among them and one slipped through the dam. It slid down my face, one of the first that had escaped me in a long time. Before I could do anything Eragon reached over and brushed it away with his thumb. I closed my eyes at his touch, brief though it was. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His gentle brown eyes were filled with concern for me, I was angry at myself for not feeling angry at him. Why was I not furious that I acted so weak around him?

_Because you like him _A small voice at the back of my mind mocked me. Yet it wasn't entirely wrong, I did like him, as a friend

_Now... _mocked the voice

I realised that I had been staring into space for the past few seconds. Yet Eragon still sat waiting patiently, he truly was the perfect gentleman.

"He had a mate anyway..." I murmured and more tears spilled, though I closed my eyes tight to stop them.

"Arya," Eragon's voice was quiet, only I could hear him "Arya, don't cry," He looked so pained and willing to help that I broke down into tears. What was wrong with me? When had I ever cried like this?

Suddenly I felt strong arms envelop me and I found my face against something hard and warm, and blue. Eragon had pulled me against his chest, not in a romantic way, simply to comfort me as best he could. I was strangely thankful for it. And I felt something I hadn't in a long time. I almost felt as if I could love this boy, no, Eragon was no longer the boy who had saved me from Gilead (sp?) he had matured into a man. I felt as if, given time, I could grow to love Eragon as he did me, I just needed time to let go of my past love; Faolin.

After a little while the tears simply stopped, I needed to cry no more. I drew back from Eragon, slightly reluctant to leave the warmth of his arms. He simply let me go, yet my heart almost wished he hadn't, that he had kept me in his arms for a little while longer.

Something had to be wrong with me, what was I thinking? First I broke down and became weak; then I thought I could love him.

Even if that were true, how could he want me? I was broken inside, yet not as much as I had been. His friendship had helped me.

"So you see, Eragon, I thought you might have thought that me and Faolin were, well, you know."

"Well, I cannot deny that is what I thought," He looked a little guilty for thinking it, yet how could he have known?

I smiled a little at him, "Thank you," I murmured

"For what?" he asked

"For being there for me," I spoke as though it was obvious.

"Anytime," He smiled back, then he sighed "I suppose we should get back, they'll wonder where we are," He stood up and I felt a sudden shock, with Eragon I could almost forget the war that raged.

"I suppose," I stood, wondering if he could hear the reluctance in my voice

He made to leave but I took hold of his arm, he turned, surprised

"No, wait a moment," I said

He nodded to show he would

"Eragon, I know this question might hurt you but, I wonder, what exactly are your feelings for me?"

He looked shocked and for a fraction of a second I could see the hurt revealed in his eyes, it was on a level I had not imagined and suddenly I felt as evil as Galbatorix, but I had to know.

"I-" He stopped and took a deep breath "You are the only one I ever have, and ever will love." He said the words in such a way in which I could not doubt that they were truly what were in his heart.

"Eragon I..." I broke off, unsure what to say "I'm so sorry Eragon," I whispered, feeling sorrow for him, I had crushed his heart so many times, and he had still supported me, loved me even. That was more than Faolin had ever done.

His eyes shone slightly, as if they were full of unshed tears "Its fine," He kept his voice steady as he turned away.

As he started to walk away I realised.

There was nothing wrong with me. What I had thought was true, that, given time, I could give him my whole heart like he deserved. I already had started to fall in love with him, I just hadn't realised it.

"Eragon wait!" I called

To my relief, he turned, concealing his anguish again under a mask of calm "Yes Arya?" he asked, voice steady.

I looked him in the eye; this was something I had to say. "H-Have hope, Eragon," I murmured softly.

He looked slightly taken aback at first, though I saw the gleam in his eye and I knew he would not give up on me. He would not try to woo me as he had before, but he would always be waiting in the wings.

As much as I wanted to, for his sake, I knew wasn't ready to let Faolin go just yet.

**Well was that better or worse than the last? I mean, this one isn't outright ExA it's hopeful, I think**

**Please let me know what you thought, and if you think this the better ending, it would help me ever so much to know**

**Thank you**

**S**


End file.
